


misattribution of arousal

by lichtenbergfigures



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Adrenaline, Anger, Biting, Bloodplay, Choking, Creampie, Hair Pulling, Hemipenis, Injections, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Rough Sex, Vagina!Reader - Freeform, Ven is purple you can't tell me he doesn't have a snake dick and venom glands, Violent Sex, animal features, gender neutral!reader, non-canon typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtenbergfigures/pseuds/lichtenbergfigures
Summary: This was a bad idea in general, you were still going to do it though





	misattribution of arousal

**Author's Note:**

> He totally has a thing for anger
> 
> BIIIIIIG thanks and props to [Inkfrond](http://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfrond/)  
> because they dragged me into this hell and several of their head-cannons are in here too.

“Are you really the one who decided to uproot half my lab? I’ll admit, what you lack in thought you certainly make up for with your enthusiasm.”

It was his calm, almost monotone voice that contrasted just seconds ago with the snapping of his fangs inches away from your face. Only just able to grab him by the shoulders your arms still shaking from pushing him away.The regret of storming off from a late night argument with your friends was sinking low into your stomach and making you feel just a bit sick. Though you were still pretty ready to fight, having pretty much carved a line of destruction to here though an army of frankly useless robot mooks.

Feeling a cold sweat run down the back of your neck at his frankly casual behaviour, regarding you with the same lidded eyes. There was a single beat as you glanced around the darkened lab, it had gotten substantially darker from when you burst in, the last red tones in the sky filtering through the blinds. Dark static pricking at your eyes, soon the best light source you would have would be the eerie glow of whatever creatures he liked to keep the nearby vats, you hadn’t gotten to crack them open before you were interrupted. There was a ringing in your ears but you still tried to keep your eyes trained on him, brows quirking as he didn’t even move as you returned back to your fighting stance. 

“Come on, where did all of that enthusiasm go?” 

Stiffening your jaw you darted forward, winding your arm up tensely to punch forward to have your wrist caught and twisted around as Venomous stepped aside. Stomach clenching as you caught his eye, a half smile spreading across his face seeing his pointed teeth up close again, his forked tongue brushing across the top teeth. Rushing to jab him in the stomach, yanking your wrist back you sucked in a breath. Connecting your knee with his face while he was still bent over.   
  
His shoes shuffled over the tile flooring, blood spattering over the pale tile, a low, almost pleased sound rumbling from his chest. Not even sniffing he straightened, blood pooling between his lips before flowing down his chin. Something felt off, you couldn’t place it exactly but dimly in the back of your mind you felt the air was different than your regular fights.   
  
Pushing back everything and trying to refocus your eyes, he didn’t seem to be armed in the traditional sense but seeing as this was his territory it was hard to judge what to expect, particularly from a bioengeneer.

Dashing forward again you tried to keep your arms in close to your torso, ducking and swerving as exchanged blows with each other, stumbling back from his hand firmly hitting you on the nose you sputtered, choking on the blood that had fell into the back of your throat. Only able to catch his arm reeling back before a syringe like contraption dug itself into your shoulder.

Scrabbling to get him off you hissed pulling the syringe out, still hanging hanging from your shoulder. Whatever it was it seemed like all of it’s content had been dumped inside of you already. Glancing at the empty container for a moment, not being able to comprehend the words printed on the side, it clattered onto the floor as another blow was brought down on your head.

Your heart felt like it was beating in your throat, this felt like a nightmare. Your vision was curling inward, barely being able to look at Venomous in the eye as your vision swam, only able to concentrate on his smug mouth. swinging back at him with little thought behind it, just wanting to beat him. Chest heaving and becoming increasingly angered that he kept on slipping out of your grasp, taking a beating yourself in the process. Grunting animalistically as you kept on jabbing forward trying to land something on him.

The snap decision of barreling into him and knocking the both of you down had worked in your favour, landing on his back he was wide open as you straddled his torso. You breathed harshly through bared teeth, sweat rolling down your temple. Swaying slightly as blood rushed through your ears, not thinking as you clutched his sweater with one hand, your fist launching into his face a good few times. Feeling his hands grip onto your shirt pulling, feeling his muscles tense as you connected, It was only until you put your full weight on him the atmosphere clicked together.

  
“...Iz’zat your cock?”

You sniffed, not at all helping the flow of blood running down your face as you squinted at him. Putting your weight on his crotch to only find, something akin to a tent in his trousers, it might of been the few blows to the head you took, but it didn’t exactly feel normal.  
His nose scrunching the best it could he looked out of his good eye up at you, feeling his chest bounce as he coughed a few times.   
“Yeah, just...ignore it if you want”   
“Wh...why do you have a boner?”   
You didn’t really think about what just came out of your mouth, or his for that matter but you never really expected “I enjoy seeing people blind with their anger, but when someone catches my eye it’s...well a different thing altogether.” Wrenching you down by the fabric of your shirt, he threw you off balance your hands holding tightly onto his shoulders in case he tried to snap at you again. Looking down at him for a second dumbly as you tried to process what he just said, seeing bruises just underneath the high collar of his sweater. Unthinkingly pulling it down as far as it could stretch, the ring of dark marks spanning his neck was fully revealed in patchy fingerprints and small scrapes, already half healed.

“Oh fuck.”   
You could feel him briefly laughing before he started coughing again, fresh blood dripping down his top lip and streaking across his teeth. He’s hitting on you, in probably the oddest way possible but there you were somehow not really minding. You don’t quite know what exactly what you were thinking looking at his half open mouth, His sharp teeth on display, blood mingling with his saliva on his forked tongue, bottom lip split open spilling down the curve of his jaw. Venomous’ breath shuddered as your wrapped both your hands around his neck, briefly feeling his hips press up into you as you squeezed. The faint vibrations of a groan rumbled through your fingertips, his hands already digging into your thighs with a bruising force. 

The hum of the machinery buzzing in the back of your head, the faint glow of the vat back lights lit Venomous’ face as he bore his neck further. You couldn’t quite believe that he was smiling as you pressed into his neck tighter. His fingertips worming themselves just under the hem of your shirt, blunt nails digging into your skin as you were held tight. Your stomach rolled as you felt the heat of his erection grind into your own sex, unconsciously sucking your bottom lip between your teeth.

This was weird, undeniably so but you could feel your face begin to flush as you loosened your grip, the heaving sound of Venomous inhaling and exhaling once you let go going right through you. Dark half lidded eyes flickering back to your face. Keeping a hand on his throat your other hand pressed over his lips, your fingertips stained red from his split lip. Parting his lips you could study his sharpened teeth, his canines having a slight curve to them like a snake, maybe it wasn’t the wisest thing to stick your fingers inside of his mouth without anything covering your hands but the sight of his cheeks hollowing as you ran a finger down his tongue was enough to push the idea of getting poisoned out of your head. A faint yes was mumbled past your fingers as you pressed down on his neck yet again, undoubtedly stressing the bruises that he already had. His tongue squirming against your invasive fingers feeling along the ridges of his molars, only marginally blunter than his incisors, pricking at your skin occasionally as you explored his mouth.  
  
Your hips unconsciously started to roll against his, heat dropping low into your stomach, panting turned to a shuddering breath. Venomous looking up at you through his eyelashes, feeling his heart pounding under your fingertips. His hands groping roughly at your ass, feet stumbling slightly behind you before finding purchase, keening into you with a desperate sound.   
  
It was the harsh tug to the front of your trousers, not pulling them down but still drawing your attention, his eyes flickering down your body and back up to your face, you guessed it would be hard saying “do you want to fuck?” while having two fingers in your mouth and being choked out.

Regardless of what common sense might dictate, you drew your hands away with a soft “ugh” wiping the saliva off on his labcoat and raising your hips. Undoing your trousers pulling them down your thighs, surprised at the string of moisture connecting you still to your underwear, Catching Venomous sit up on his elbows, cleft tongue licking over his top teeth as you put a finger inside of yourself experimentally, sucking in a harsh breath as it sunk in with ease.

“There is no way you’re doing down there.”  
“What, don’t like your odds on getting head from someone who’s bite unleashes neurotoxin? Where’s the fun in that.”   
Jabbing him in the ribs you hissed a quick “shut up” before you were rolled over onto your back, Venomous shrugging off his lab coat and turtleneck to reveal below the ring of bruises around his neck lay an even larger display in different shades of purple and blue, even be able to recognise the darkening mark on his lithe stomach that you put there yourself.

“Come on, give me some marks i can remember you by.”  
  
Eyes raking down his body, you watched intently as his belt came off, pulling his trousers down as far as they needed. Your mouth dropping open as both of his cocks bounced free, You couldn’t quite belive it. Two of them split at one thick base, ending in a flat tipped crown of spines. It would make sense for a bioenegeer to experiment on himself on some level you reasoned, and at least it was a blessing that he was only trying to be a snake as he looked to be a fairly human size, but the Semi-reptilian lengths were surprising nonetheless. 

By the smirk on his face you figured that it was a fairly regular reaction he got, as you reached down and touched along one of his shafts, the spines on his tip having some give as you brushed over the tip with your thumb, judging that despite their appearance they wouldn't hurt. Planting your feet on the cool tile you tilted your hips upward, dragging the tip over your heat, muscles clenching in anticipation. The blunt head of it pressing against your entrance a few times before slipping inside Venomous grunting in frustration before clutching your hips tightly and snapping forward. Your blunt nails scrabbled along his back, groaning loudly as he shoved as far inwards as he could go, his other shaft brushing over your navel as he set a harsh pace.   
  
Raking down his back your legs locked around his waist, it didn’t hurt but it was just so goddamn intense. Your walls squeezed tightly around him, his barbs making your thighs shake still, every exhale you seemed to be caught in an open mouthed moan. Grasping a fist full of his hair you were none too gentle about clutching him closer, already able to see the irritated marks you had left on his back as you sunk your teeth into unmarred skin. Messily, quickly, no qualms about drawing blood you trailed up his shoulder, dots of crimson swelling and running down his skin. Nipping at his jaw his stubble prickled at your lips. His breath becoming shorter and shorter as he white knuckled your hips, knowing you were going to get some questionable bruises after this whole ordeal.

The thick smell of blood and sweat between you driving him to an animalistic pace. His second length dripping pre over your skin. His body loomed over yours like a mirror, chest heaving, face heavily flushed a deep purple. It was a dumb idea but you crushed your lips together in a hungry kiss, biting his bottom lip, reopening his split lip and invading his mouth. The coppery taste with an acidic bite to it as you pushed your tongue against his, running the point over the shallow cleft of his. Briefly being able to taste him in his entirety as he pricked at your tongue a bitter earthy taste spreading over it. You could feel him throbbing inside and against your skin, legs only drawing him in tighter, you were close too.

Desperately shoving your hand between your legs you rubbed at your clit, squeezing tightly around his torso your stomach knotted tighter and tighter. Pulling away from the kiss as your back arched, a trail of bloody saliva connecting the both of you together as you felt him spill deeply inside of you, and onto your skin.   
His forehead resting down on your collar bone, panting out curses as you spasmed around him, milking the rest of his orgasam, your head curling against his feeling his stubble prick at your skin as you felt the last desperate thrusts within you.

“Oh, fuck…” He mumbled after the both of you had relaxed for a while, catching your breath there was a moment of sobriety as you looked up at him, his lip still bleeding, blood spattered across his face, one eye a deep purple and looking immensely pleased in his afterglow.

Sucking in a harsh breath as he pulled out, his barbs brushing against your sensitive walls as he pulled out, the sticky mess of his orgasam flowing soon after. Sighing at the now empty feeling you relaxed back as Venomous rolled off you and to your side.   
  
“You feeling okay?”   
“Y-yeah i guess? You?”   
You could distantly hear him rummaging around in his labcoat, “I’m fine, can i have your arm?”   
“For?”   
“I bit you.”   
You gave him your arm a tough reluctantly “only a little.”   
“Yeah, imagine what a full dose is like, besides i wouldn’t want to murder a good fuck.”

You snorted for a moment and hissed through your teeth as you felt something inject into you. It was another one of those Syringes, it surprisingly was bloodless even as he took the needle out.  
“Hey, what did inject in me in the first place?”   
“Adrenaline, basically. Weeds out the flighty but also makes you terrible at fighting, well you know that.”   
“Smartass.”   
He gave out a short laugh, shuffling closer to you, his voice hoarse in your ear after everything “It also can cause arousal in some subje-”   
“Ugh, shut up i knew fucking you was a bad idea the moment i put my hands around your neck.” you covered your face with your hands, briefly elbowing him in the chest, hearing him laugh yet again.   
“Do you want to use my shower?”   
“Yeah, okay.”


End file.
